


narcisse

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catharsis, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, POV Second Person, Poetry, Time is an Illusion, in a very loose sense of the word maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: created through catharsis and the line "you cannot bribe a wolf."[cw for implied abuse.]





	narcisse

the sun goes down. it rises in an instant.   
days go past and the date remains the same.

the music box you carry is old and worn, the tune whispering along as it churns through rust.

last night he swore he would stop if you gave him something.  
he drew blood from your fingertips and took a lock of fur from what was once your favorite teddy bear.

her name was freya. she doesn't have a name, now.

the ballerina within the box is untainted, pure.  
she spins with grace and croons in chipped tones, _you are my sunshine. my only sunshine._

you wish you knew where, oh, where your joy went.  
the clock continues on. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick.

he takes. he takes, he takes, he takes.  
are you giving? are you stolen from?

he says he'll stop. he remains the same.

**Author's Note:**

> alas... my word count... i struggle to keep it up.... my well is suffering from a drought, as you may have noticed....


End file.
